sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise is the official soundtrack of the Sega and Activision video game Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, in which the score was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe while the original songs were written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira. The album was released on December 13, 2017 in physical format in Worldwide, and was published by WaterTower Music. The album will contain all eighty-seven background songs in the game, including the orchestral songs performed by the Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra (conducted by Gordon Goodwin and Nick Glennie-Smith) and original songs from the downloaded content, on three discs. Background On September 8, 2017, Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe were both hired to write the video game's music while Hans Zimmer was provided the executive music producer. They were joined byAndrew Kawczynski, Evan Jolly, Sven Faulconer, Steve Mazzaro Bryce Jacobs and Paul Mounsey, who provide additional music. Track list Disc 1 # "Fist Bump" Music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Glen Ballard & Kenneth B. Edmonds Lyrics by Glen Ballard, Carole Bayer Sager, Douglas Robb & Kenneth B. Edmonds Performed by Patrick Stump & Babyface Produced by Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, David Foster and Glen Ballard Additional Production by Ali Dee Theodore & Daryl Simmons Patrick Stump appears courtesy of Island Records Babyface appears courtesy of Def Jam Recordings # "Theme of the Resistance - Title Screen ver." (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - Quickening of Evil" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Lost Valley - Green Hill" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Paul Mounsey # "Cutscene - A Hero Falls" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Theme of the Resistance" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Andrew Kawczynski # "This Is Our World - A New Hero" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Fighting Onward - Space Port" Written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, Stevie Wonder, Bryan Adams & Jim Vallance Performed by Bryan Adams & Stevie Wonder Produced by Ryan Tedder, Hans Zimmer, Jeff Lynne & Benny Blanco Bryan Adams appears courtesy of Polydor Records Ltd. Stevie Wonder appears courtesy of Wonder Power Music, Distributed by RLG, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. # "Action on the Rails" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Steve Mazzaro # "Cutscene - It's Good to See a Sonic" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum Includes "Theme from 'Sonic Mania'" written by Ramin Djawadi & Brandon Campbell # "Ghost Town" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Unstoppable" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - Frightful Reflection" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski # Nowhere to Run - Prison Hall" Written by Robyn Rihanna Fenty, Solana Rowe, Florence Welch & Tyran Donaldson Performed by Rihanna and SZA Produced by Robert Shea Taylor and Mick Schultz Vocals Produced by Rihanna Rihanna appears courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment / Roc Nation, LLC SZA appears courtesy of Top Dawg Engertainment / RCA Records # "Cutscene - Zavok Appears" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Halli Cauthery Includes "The Deadly Six Theme" from "Sonic Lost World" written by Ramin Djawadi # "Battle with Death Queen (Battle with Zavok Remix)" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Sven Faulconer & Steve Mazzaro Includes "Battle with Zavok" from "Sonic Lost World" written by Ramin Djawadi # "Egg Gate" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Danger in the Sky" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Sven Faulconer # "Arsenal Pyramid" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Arsenal Pyramid - Interior" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro # "Double Boost!" (includes "Fist Bump") Music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Glen Ballard & Kenneth B. Edmonds Lyrics by Glen Ballard, Carole Bayer Sager, Douglas Robb & Kenneth B. Edmonds Performed by Patrick Stump & Babyface Produced by Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, David Foster and Glen Ballard Additional Production by Ali Dee Theodore & Daryl Simmons Patrick Stump appears courtesy of Island Records Babyface appears courtesy of Def Jam Recordings # "Luminous Forest" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Coiled to Strike" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Taking It Back" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "This Is Our World - Phase 1" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & David Buckley # "This Is Who You Are" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & David Buckley # "Up To The Challenge" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Mission Failed" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Fist Bump (Instrumental ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Andrew Kawczynski # "Fist Bump (Piano ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe Disc 2 # "Infinite Music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Pharrell Williams & Kenneth B. Edmonds Lyrics by Pharrell Williams, Glenn Slater & Kenneth B. Edmonds Performed by Pharrell Williams, Josh Groban and Babyface Produced by John Van Tongeren, Daryl Simmons, David Foster & Trevor Horn Josh Groban appears courtesy of Reprise Records Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of I Am OTHER Entertainment / Columbia Records Babyface appears courtesy of Def Jam Recordings, Inc. # "Cutscene - You May Call Me 'Infinite'" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski # "Battle with Infinite - First Bout" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Sven Faulconer # "Faded Hills - Green Hill" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Battle with Egg Dragoon Mk. II" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Paul Mounsey # "Cutscene - The Phantom Ruby ~ Evil Deed" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Justice" - Park Avenue" Written by Armando Christian Perez, Clarence Bernard Coffee, Jeremy Reeves, Ray Romulus, Sandy Julie Wilhelm, Earl Stevens, Ray Charles McCullough II & Carole Bayer Sager Performed by Pitbul featuring Ariana Grande Produced by Walter Afanasieff & Armando Christian Perez Pitbul appears courtesy of Polo Grounds Music / RCA Records / Mr. 305 Ariana Grande appears courtesy of Republic Records, a unit of UMG Recordings, Inc. # "Casino Forest" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Paul Mounsey # "Moonlight Battlefield - Aqua Road" Written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira Performed by Madonna Produced by David Foster, John Van Tongeren & Ron Fair Strings Arranged by Jennifer Hammond Madonna appears courtesy of Interscope Records # "Sunset Heights" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley # "Cutscene - The Fake" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams Includes "All Hail Shadow" written by William Adams, Keith Harris, Ridley B. King & Phillip Collins # "Virtual Enemies - Capital City" Written by Pharrell Williams, Kendrick Duckworth, Olubowale Akintimehin & Angie Benjamin Performed by Pharrell Williams and Kendrick Lamar Produced by Pharrell Williams, Chad Hugo & Walter Afanasieff Additional Vocals Produced by Kuk Harrell Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of I Am OTHER Entertainment / Columbia Records Kendrick Lamar appears courtesy of RCA Records # "Cutscene - This Is Your Moment!" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Andrew Kawczynski # "Battle with Infinite - Second Bout" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - Divine Intervention" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Chemical Flow - Chemical Plant" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Bryce Jacobs # "Fist Bump (FM Ver.)" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Red Gate Bridge" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Steve Mazzaro # "Mark II Locks On" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Battle with Metal Sonic (US Ver. Remix)" - Mark Mothersbaugh, performed by Tom Holkenborg # "Double Boost! (Short ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "This Is Our World - Phase 2" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Episode Shadow" (Score) Includes "Theme from Shadow the Hedgehog" written by Brian Tyler and Klaus Badelt Produced and Performed by Tom Holkenborg # "Enemy Territory (Westopolis Remix)" Includes "Attack on Westopolis" written by Klaus Badelt & Brian Tyler Produced and Performed by Tom Holkenborg Featured samples from 'Vengeance is Mine" written by Elliot Goldenthal # "Eggman's Facility (Rhythm And Balance Remix)" - Calvin Harris & Gary Clark, Jr. Written by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel Produced and Arranged by Ron Fair, Mike Elizondo , Steve Mazzaro & Walter Afanasieff Calvin Harris appears courtesy of Columbia Records Gary Clark, Jr. appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. # "Virtual Reality (Supporting Me Remix)" - Pharrell Williams Written by Cornell Haynes, Pharrell Williams and Charles Brown Produced by Pharrell Williams and Hans Zimmer Pharrell Williams appears courtesy of I Am OTHER Entertainment / Columbia Records # "Cutscene - Infinite's Beginning" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Sven Faulconer # "Fist Bump (SXSW ver.)" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe Disc 3 # "This Is Our World" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Set in Motion - Guardian Rock" Written by Cara Develinge, Pharrell Williams, Hans Zimmer & Stephen Schwartz Performed by Cara Develinge Produced by Pharrell Williams & Hans Zimmer Cara Develinge appears courtesy of EMI Music Publishing France # "Death Crab Pursuit" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Network Terminal" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Sven Faulconer # "Network Terminal - Interior" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Death Prison - Death Egg" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Steve Mazzaro # "Cutscene - Scrambled Death Egg" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Metropolitan Highway" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Bryce Jacobs # "Cutscene - Null Space" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Null Space" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Fist Bump - Escape from Null Space" Music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Glen Ballard & Kenneth B. Edmonds Lyrics by Glen Ballard, Carole Bayer Sager, Douglas Robb & Kenneth B. Edmonds Performed by Patrick Stump & Babyface Produced by Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, David Foster and Glen Ballard Additional Production by Ali Dee Theodore & Daryl Simmons Patrick Stump appears courtesy of Island Records Babyface appears courtesy of Def Jam Recordings # "Cutscene - Nothing Can Contain Us!" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro # "Cutscene - Sun of Despair" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Fading World - Imperial Tower" Written by Tom Holkenborg, Paul McCartnet, Cara Develinge & Carole Bayer Sager Performed by Celine Dion Additional Vocals Performed by Paul McCartney Produced by Humberto Gatica, John Shanks, Walter Afanasieff & Mike Elizondo Mixed by Humberto Gatica & Martin Nessi Celine Dion appears courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (Canada) Inc. Paul McCartney appears courtesy of Columbia Records # "Cutscene - Valor and Wonder" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Tony Clarke # Mortar Canyon (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Cutscene - Infinite Showdown" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Tony Clarke # "Battle with Infinite - Showdown" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro # "Cutscene - Infinite's End" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Iron Fortress" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Last Judgment" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Bryce Jacobs # "Final Judgment - Reactor" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Cutscene - Mega Death Egg Robot" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & Bryce Jacobs # "Battle with Mega Death Egg Robot" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - The Resistance Prevails" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Halli Cauthery # "Cutscene - Parting Ways" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe #"Cutscene - New Journeys" (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "The Light of Hope" Music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley Lyrics by Carole Bayer Sager, Benj Pasek & Justin Paul Performed by Ariana Grande and Skylar Grey Produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Ron Fair, David Foster & Jason Evigan Vocals Engineered and Mixed by Mick Guzauski Ariana Grande appears courtesy of Republic Records, a unit of UMG Recordings, Inc. Skylar Grey appears courtesy of KIDinaKORNER / Interscope Records #"The Light of Hope - Title Screen ver." (Score) - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. Songs Credits *Songs Written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira *Songs Produced by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, Heitor Pereira and Michael Kosarin *Songs Arranged by David Foster, Doug Besterman and Kevin Kliesch *Songs Supervision by Matthew Rush Sullivan *Song Music Editors: Kevin McKeever, Sam Zeines, Dominic Certo, Christopher Brooks *Vocal Arrangements and Songs Conducted by Michael Kosarin *Songs Orchestrated by Doug Besterman *Additional Song Orchestrations by Brad Dechter, Stephen Oremus, Danny Troob, David Metzger, Michael Starobin *Songs Contracted by Reggie Wilson *Assistant Song Contractor: Connie Boyland *Vocal Contractor: Luana Jackman *Song Music Preparation: Booker White, BTW Productions Inc. *UK Choir Librarian: Jill Streater Music Ltd. *Songs Recorded by Humberto Gatica, Al Schmitt, Seth Waldmann, Frank Wolf, Nathaniel Kunkel *Songs MMixed by Humberto Gatica, Frank wolf *Song Mix Assistants: Christian Wenger, Matt Friedman, John Witt Chapman *Digital Songs Assembly: Larry Mah, Kevin Harp *Vocal Coaching by Eric Vetro, Valerie Morehouse, Mark Etherington *Songs Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Elbo Studios, Glendale, CA, Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage, Burbank, CA, Remote Control Productions Studio, Santa Monica, CA, Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Studios, Culver City, CA, Red Horse Recording Studios, Austin, TX, Avatar Studios, New York, NY, British Grove Studios, London *Songs Mixed at The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Capitol Studios, North Hollywood, CA *Assistant Recording Engineers: Tim Lauber, Denis St. AMand, Christine Sirois, Peter Nelson, Tom Hardisty, Richard Wheeler Jr., Ryan Robinson, Brian Vibberts, Adam Miochalak, David Marquette, Keith Ukrisna, Greg Loskorn *Studio Assistant Engineers: Wil Anspach, Timothy Marchiafava, Ryan McClure Score Credits *Score Composed and Produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe *Executive Music Producer: Hans Zimmer *Music Supervisors: Peter Afterman, Margaret Yen *Associate Music Supervisor: Allison Litton *Supervising Music Editors: Allegra De Souza, Adam Milo Smalley *Music Editors: Peter Oso Snell *Additional Music Editors: Sebastian uleta, Tanya Noel Hill, Charles Martin Inouye *Assistant Music Editors: Kendall DeMarest, Benjamin Robinson *Additional Music by Andrew Kawczynski, Evan Jolly, Sven Faulconer, Steve Mazzaro, Paul Mounsey, Bryce Jacobs *Additional Arrangements by Max Aruj, Steffen Thum, Stephen Hilton *Music Production Services by Steven Kofsky *Music Production Coordinator: Queenie Li *Technical Score Engineers: Stephanie McNally, Derrick Werle, Jonathan Monroe, James Allen Roberson *Technical Score Assistants: Joseph Cho, Jennifer Dirkes *Score Programming: Clay Duncan, Kevin Lamb, Jon Aschalew *Supervising Orchestrator: John Ashton Thomas ' *Orchestrations by 'Steven Scott Smalley, Kevin Kliesch, Jennifer Hammond, Andrew Kinney, Tommy Laurence, Rick Giovinazzo, Edward Trybek, David Butterworth, Mark Graham, Victor Pesavento, Paul Henning *Orchestration and Conductor Consultant: Alastair King *Orchestra Conducted by Gordon Goodwin, Nick Glennie-Smith *Choir Conducted by Gavin Greenaway *Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Ashley Olauson *Choir Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Assistant Choir Contractors: Lucy Whalley, Amy Stewart *London Choir: Metro Voices *Los Angeles Choir: Los Angeles Master Chorale *London Choirmaster: Jenny O'Grady *Los Angeles Vocal Contractor: Edie Lehmann Boddicker *Music Preparation: Mark Graham, Russell Bartmus, Josef Zimmerman, JoAnn Kane Music Services *MIDI File Transcriptions: Andrew Hauschild *UK Music Librarian: Jill Streater Music Ltd. *Score Recorded By Noah Scot Snyder, Jason LaRocca, Alan Meyerson *Score Mixeed by Alan Meyerson, Seth Waldmann *Choir Recorded by Nick Wollage *Additional Mixing by Forest Christenson *Additional Engineering by John Witt Chapman, Alfredo Pasquel, Bradley Haehnel *Score Mix Assistant: Dylan Shyka, Eva Reistad *Digital Score Recordist: Kevin Globerman *Score Recorded at Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Studios, Culver City, CA, Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage, Burbank, CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Studio, Santa Monica, CA *Choir Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios, London *Additional Recording by Technicolor Sound in Paramount Studios, Hollywood, CA, Groove Masters, Santa Monica, CA *Score Recordists: Keith Ukrisna, Adam Michalak, Tom Hardisty *Score Technical Engineer: Greg Loskorn *Additional Score Technical Engineer: Ryan Robinson *Scoring Stage Crew: David Marquette, Greg Dennen, Richard Wheeler Jr., Brian Vibberts, Emad Borjian *Stage Managers: Julianne McCormack, Jaime Olvera *Air Lyndhurst Assistant Engineers: Adam Miller, Fiona Cruickshank, Alex Ferguson, Laurence Anslow *Air Lyndhurst Stage Manager: Alison Burton *Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Shalini Singh Featured Musicians *Cello: Martin Tillman, Tina Guo, Steve Erdody, Cameron Stone *Violin: Belinda Broughton, Charlie Bisharat *Electric Guitars: George Doering, Bryce Jacobs, Andrew Synowiec, Michael Brook *Guitar Viols: Loga Ramin Torkian *Wooodwinds: Pedro Eustache, Chris Bleth *Percussion: Wade Culbreath, Brian Kilgore, Michael Englander, Alan Estes, Edward Atkatz, Pete Korpela, Sheila E., Satnam Singh Ramgotra *Additional Ppercussion: Emil Richards, Dan Greco, Walter Rodriguez, Ken McGrath *Timpani: Gregory Goodall, Don Williams, *Vocalists: Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler, Holly Sadillos *Additional Vocalists: Desislava Stefanova, Lawrence Wallington, Catherine Backhouse, Reid Bruton, Christina Bristow, Aleta Braxton O'Brien, Dylan Gentile, Gregory Geiger, Adriana Manfedi, Michael Lichtenauer, Arnold Livingston, Elissa Johnston, Karen Hogle Brown, Elyse Willis, Suzanne Waters, Vangie Archer-Gunn, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Rebecca Tomlinson, Sarah Lynch, Monique Donnelly, Aria Gunn, Randy Crenshaw, Ayana Haviv, William Kennedth Goldman, Amy Fogerson, Mark Edward Smith, Baraka May Williams External links *Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise at VGMDB Category:2017 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams albums Category:Lorne Balfe albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Soundtracks produced by Lorne Balfe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks